


двести тридцать седьмой

by tryde



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: (а ещё лев который не хищник), F/M, Fluff, упоминается яростное трио степа и ваня
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryde/pseuds/tryde
Summary: ох уж эти грузины
Relationships: Теймураз Алашвили/Сюха Потёмкина
Kudos: 7





	двести тридцать седьмой

— Потёмкина.

Катя перестает жевать свой бутерброд, Феля застывает в разгаре шуточной битвы с Ваней, немигающим взглядом вперившись в фигуру за Сюхиной спиной. Сама же Сюха, нервно сглотнув, прячет домашку по латыни и неловко поворачивается полубоком:

—С-стёпа?

— Живо в класс 237, — ровным голосом чеканит, заставляя мозг Сюхи почти перегреться от усиленных попыток вспомнить, где она в последнее время косячила. Через три стола от них заинтересованно вытягивается шея Али, следом за ним ещё парочка, откровенно бурятских и не совсем Сюхе знакомых. Через минуту на них смотрит почти треть столовой. — Не тормози, — Стёпа поправляет очки, взглядом косит в сторону Кати: — А ты, Одоевская, убери крошку с щеки, — и жестом, не подразумевающим продолжение диалога, от всех отмахивается и быстро ретируется. 

— Это?.. — пальцем указывая в сторону удаляющегося Степы, аккуратно интересуется Феля. Взгляд покрасневшей Кати вонзается Сюхе промеж глаз, она испуганно моргает и растерянно пожимает плечами:

— Я… я не знаю, что это было и зачем мне идти в двести тридцать седьмой.

Девочки, судя по всему, верят совсем потерявшемуся виду подруги: Феля тотчас переключается на Ваню, легко стукает его по плечу, начинает щебетать что-то про влюбленных глав трудового сектора и смущенных миленьких девочек, Катя запихивает в себя остатки бутерброда и пытается спрятать красное как помидр лицо за густым хвостиком. Сюха задумчиво крутит вилку и решает не идти.

Но природное любопытство и невозмутимый Степин вид решают немного иначе. Она закидывает рюкзак на плечо, толкает тарелку с недоеденным супом Ване и рассеянно прощается с девочками. Домашка по латыни мертвым грузом оттягивает портфель за спиной, но Сюха все быстрее движется к тому самому двести тридцать седьмому, теряясь в догадках, что же там может быть такое. Она даже замирает перед одной из множества вычурных дверей, непонятно от чего взволнованно выдыхает и оправляет края чуть задравшегося пиджака. Сюха осторожно просовывает голову в проем, оглядывается:  _ пусто. _

Абсолютно нормальный, обычный кабинет, — в одном из таких она будет получать звездюлей за невыполненную домашку минут через пятнадцать, — с задвинутыми за столы стульями с резными спинками, ровными рядами парт (кто-то все поровнял, молодец) и доской… Сюха задерживает на ней взгляд и проскальзывает внутрь. Спасибо, минус один, она не видит, что на ней написано, но определенно  _ что-то.  _ Пройдя примерно до третьих парт, Сюха замирает, уронив рюкзак с плеча прямо на пол.

На большой, от стены до стены, черной доске кучей цветных и совсем не сочетающихся между собой мелков чьим-то кривым почерком выведено плящущее: “СЮХА ПОШЛИ НА СВИДАНИЕ!” и около полусотни сердечек и цветочков по оставшейся чистой поверхности. 

Первой мыслью думается “как же я заебусь это стирать”, второй “кто это такие смешные шутки шутит”, третьей “блять, как это объяснить Мурику”. 

Совсем потерявшись в гнетущих рассуждениях, Сюха совершенно пропускает движение за своей спиной и подскакивает на добрых пять сантиметров, когда на её плечи ложатся чужие руки:

— Сю-кхх… — рефлексы работают быстрее, чем голос идентифицируется как Мурик, и Сюха от души заряжает ему локтем под дых. Он сгибается пополам, схватившись за живот, задушенно прокашливается и жопой сбивает парту: стол вместе со стулом с оглушительным грохотом валятся на бок, Сюха совсем пугается, возмущенно-взволнованно восклицая:

— Ебаный в рот, Мурик!

Она торопливо подскакивает к Мурику, кладет руку ему между лопаток, нежно поглаживает, собираясь рассыпаться в извинениях, но:

— Ниче я не ебаный, — сипло отзывается Мурик, устало улыбаясь Сюхе через плечо, по-дедовски ойкает, потирает ушибленный бок. Она на это прыскает со смеху, забывая то, о чем хотела сказать, смущенно шлепает его по спине. Мурик охает, валится на колени, успешно изображая поверженного: Сюха плюхается рядом и очень надеется, что с колготками ничего не случится.

— Ну прости, просто ты так неожиданно подошел, и я… — она запинается на полуслове, продолжая наглаживать уже замеревшую спину, смотрит на навострившего уши Мурика: — Стоп. Это, — она показывает на доску за своей спиной, —  _ ты,  _ что ли, сделал?

Мурик куксится и выпрямляется, явно недовольный прекратившимися нежностями:

— Ну я.

—  _ Зачем?..  _ — с интонацией тщательно скрываемого ужаса, Сюха смущенно руками прикрывает лицо, краснеет и думает: “А вот зайди сюда кто-нибудь…”

— Ну как зачем, Сюх, — вздыхает Мурик над её макушкой, — ты читала, че там написано?

— Читала…

— Ну? — Сюха отнимает руки от лица, недоверчиво смотрит на абсолютно серьезное лицо Мурика.

— Ты ведь мог спросить меня лично, зачем было припрягать… — она затыкается, раскрывая рот в немом шоке вперемешку с неподдельным восторгом: —  _ Как ты уговорил Стёпу?  _

Мурик заливается довольным хохотом, за плечо притягивая Сюху к себе ближе, по-отечески треплет её волосы, улыбается:

— Вот это я могу, скажи?

— Говорю, — уже менее шокированно, с тенью улыбке на лице соглашается Сюха. — Но зачем? Ты мог просто спросить…

Мурик смотрит на неё, как будто в первый раз увидел:

— Ну это как-то несолидно! — Сюха давит “фырк”:  _ откуда ты таких слов нахватался?  _ — Я же готовился! Степу уговорил, доску, вон, подготовил, разрешения спросил…

— Разрешения? — заинтересованно вытягивается Сюха, вовремя вспоминая, что они все ещё стоят на коленях. Мурик поднимается за ней следом, шустро поднимает  _ неимоверно тяжелую школьную мебель,  _ обстоятельно кивает:

— Ну да, у Льва.

Рюкзак снова спадает у Сюхи с плеча, на этот раз падая на предплечье.  _ В жопу эту домашку по латыни.  _

—  _ У кого?  _

— Сюх, ну не тупи, — всплескивает руками Мурик, — у брата у твоего.

— Мурик… — беспомощно вздыхает Сюха, ставя портфель на парту, — да Лев мне брат, как Давид парень.

Мурик отчего-то мрачнеет, весь подбоченивается, становясь похожим на темную грозовую тучку:

— Ты что, встречаешься с Давой?

—  _ О, Велес,  _ — закатывает глаза Сюха, в два шага оказываясь подле Мурика и крепко обнимая его обеими руками. Грудь под её щекой твердая, дыхание у Мурика неровное, немножко гневное. Он касается её плеча с намерением отстранить, но она только сильнее прижимается к его телу и примирительным тоном тянет: — Мы со Львом брат и сестра только по определению, нас связывает только общая фамилия и отцы, — она поворачивает голову, теряя секунду в разглядывании наверняка колючей щетины на подбородке, смотрит Мурику в глаза, — понимаешь? Мы с ним даже не общаемся.

Мурик не отвечает, не расслабляется, но руку, правда, убирает. Он смотрит куда-то поверх Сюхиной макушки, задумчиво хмурится, покусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки. Спустя, наверное, вечность, в которую Сюзанна успевает пересмотреть абсолютно любой свой поступок за прошедшие пару лет, он отвечает:

— Понял. Но так ты все-таки встречаешься с моим братом?

— Мурик! — заломив брови, возмущается Сюха, беспомощно подпрыгивая на пятках и пытаясь тем самым встряхнуть Мурика. — Я для сравнения сказала! Зачем мне Давид, когда у меня есть ты? — последнее она почти мурлычет, вытягиваясь на носочках в попытках дотянуться до его губ. Мурик недоверчиво вытягивает подбородок, внимательно смотрит на Сюхино лицо, медленно оттаивает.

— Ладно, — ворчит, наклоняя голову для поцелуя, подхватывает Сюху за талию и усаживает на парту, становясь между её разведенных ног. По-хозяйски кладет руки на бедра, оправляет задравшуюся юбку. — ...Но на свидание-то со мной пойдешь?

Сюха смеется, подаваясь вперед и крепко обнимая Мурика за шею.

— Конечно! Но только после того, как мы уберем  _ все это  _ с доски.

Мурик послушно соглашается, — правда, тратит пару минут на то, чтобы украсть у Сюхи один, а следом и ещё один неторопливый поцелуй, — и бодро чешет мочить тряпку. 

Наблюдая за насвистывающим Адель Муриком, Сюха не может удержаться от влюбленной улыбки и нежного смешка: ох уж эти грузины с их помпезными широкими жестами. 


End file.
